Gallows and Anderson
Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson are a professional wrestling tag team. They worked in the Japanese promotion New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) and have also worked as a tag team in the United States for Ring of Honor (ROH) and various promotions on the independent circuit. Anderson and Gallows were first put together by NJPW in 2013, working as a tag team within the larger Bullet Club stable. Over the next three years, the two won the IWGP Tag Team Championship three times, while also winning the 2013 World Tag League. In February 2016, the two left NJPW to sign with WWE. History New Japan Pro Wrestling (2013–2016) On November 11, 2013, New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) announced the participating teams in the 2013 World Tag League. Included was a team representing the Bullet Club stable, made up of founding member Karl Anderson and the debuting Doc Gallows. Anderson had been working for NJPW regularly since 2008, while Gallows, a former WWE performer, had most recently worked for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). The two ended up winning their block with a record of four wins and two losses, and on December 8, first defeated Togi Makabe and Tomoaki Honma in the semifinals and then Hiroyoshi Tenzan and Satoshi Kojima in the finals to win the tournament. This led to a match on January 4, 2014, at Wrestle Kingdom 8 in Tokyo Dome, where they defeated K.E.S. (Davey Boy Smith Jr. and Lance Archer) to win the IWGP Tag Team Championship. Anderson and Gallows ended up holding the title for a full year, successfully defending it six times. In December 2014, the two made it to the finals of their second consecutive World Tag League, but were defeated there by Hirooki Goto and Katsuyori Shibata,. who then went on to defeat them for IWGP Tag Team Championship on January 4, 2015, at Wrestle Kingdom 9 in Tokyo Dome. On February 11 at The New Beginning in Osaka, Anderson and Gallows defeated Goto and Shibata in a rematch to regain the IWGP Tag Team Championship. Their second reign ended on April 5 at Invasion Attack 2015, where they were defeated by The Kingdom (Matt Taven and Michael Bennett) in their first defense. Anderson and Gallows won the title for a third time on July 5 at Dominion 7.5 in Osaka-jo Hall by defeating The Kingdom in a rematch. After a six-month reign that saw Anderson and Gallows successfully defend the title once, they lost the title to 2015 World Tag League winners Togi Makabe and Tomoaki Honma on January 4, 2016, at Wrestle Kingdom 10 in Tokyo Dome. In the midst of rumors they were leaving NJPW, Anderson and Gallows received a rematch for the IWGP Tag Team Championship, but were again defeated by Makabe and Honma on February 14 at The New Beginning in Niigata. Anderson and Gallows wrestled their final NJPW match on February 20 at Honor Rising: Japan 2016, where they teamed with their Bullet Club stablemates Bad Luck Fale and Tama Tonga in an eight-man tag team match, where they were defeated by Bobby Fish, Hirooki Goto, Katsuyori Shibata and Kyle O'Reilly. In wrestling *'Double-team finishing moves' **''Magic Killer'' (Aided snap swinging neckbreaker) *'Double-team signature moves' **''Boot of Doom'' (Fireman's carry flapjack (Gallows) / Running single leg front dropkick to opponent's head (Anderson) combination *'Managers' **Amber Gallows *'Entrance themes' **"Last Chance Saloon" by Deviant and Naive Ted (NJPW; used while a part of Bullet Club) **"Shot'Em" by QBrick (NJPW; used while a part of Bullet Club) **'"Omen in the Sky"' by CFO$ (WWE; April 25, 2016–present) Championships and accomplishments *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Tag Team Championship (3 times) **World Tag League (2013) References Category:NJPW teams and stables